The location and identification of a distant aircraft require two distinct radars. A first radar, or primary radar, is used to locate the target and a secondary radar, or IFF, is used to identify it. Correlation of these two information items (location and identification) is immediate when the primary antenna and the secondary antenna are coupled. Such an operation is commonly used for ground stations and when the radars have mechanical scanning.
The technological trend in the antenna domain has made it possible, notably, to develop antennas with electronic scanning. The antenna is, in this case, fixed, and the direction of pointing of the beam is obtained by means of electronic phase-shifters whose function is to deflect the beams. The primary radar and the secondary radar may be independent of one another and the correlation of the two information sources becomes more difficult. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The transmission by the IFF system of the location and identification information items to the main computer of the carrier makes it possible to associate them with the location information items obtained by the primary radar.
The object of the invention relates to a method and a system for locating a target in space, during, for example, an IFF interrogation process and by using one or more antenna arrays with electronic scanning.
Locating a target in space entails using one or more antenna arrays with electronic scanning consisting of one or more individual antennas. Each of these linear antenna arrays produces one or more vertical lobes that make it possible to locate a target in the plane transversal to the direction of pointing of the antennas in a direction associated with the axis of the antenna array. The expression “linear antenna array” should be understood to mean an array for which the individual antennas are positioned in a horizontal direction which defines the axis of the antenna array. The azimuth location is obtained by a monopulse technique, a technique known to those skilled in the art. However, this method generates an uncertainty on the positioning of the target as illustrated by FIG. 1. The iso-monopulse angle measurement curves obtained are not vertical in the plane (azimuth-elevation angle), and the accurate determination of the azimuth of the target from the monopulse information item then requires a knowledge of the elevation angle of the target.
As an example, FIG. 1 illustrates the azimuth error that may result from the use of a linear array and electronic pointing in the case where the elevation angle information item is not known. For a zero azimuth steering angle, that is to say, an interrogation of the secondary radar in the axis, or a small steering angle (pointing angle equal to 10°), the iso-monopulse measurement curves are substantially vertical in the plane (azimuth-elevation angle), or in any case for a limited range of variation of the elevation angle (for example, plus or minus 40°). For a greater steering angle (pointing=30° and pointing=50° curves), the iso-monopulse measurement curve is distorted. Consequently, as an example, for a pointing of 30°, the target of elevation angle 38.9° and of azimuth 40° has the same monopulse measurement value as the target of elevation angle 0° and of azimuth 30°. If the elevation angle is not known, the result is an azimuth error of 10° for the target of elevation angle 40°. Knowing the elevation angle therefore makes it possible to determine the azimuth more accurately.
The patent FR2838196 filed by the applicant describes a method and a system for locating a target in an IFF system that makes it possible to determine the elevation angle of said target, notably by using mode C of the IFF standard. The method described has the drawback of being linked to certain modes of use of the IFF standard. It presupposes the interpretation of transmitted information via a response from the target to the carrier following an IFF interrogation from said carrier. These information items are used to calculate the elevation angle of the target.
The invention proposes overcoming this limitation by introducing a method that makes it possible to determine the elevation angle of the target, independently of the IFF interrogation mode used and without decoding any information transmitted in the response from the target to the carrier. The proposed solution is based only on the processing of the signals received without analyzing the information conveyed by said signals.
To this end, the subject of the invention is a method for locating, by a carrier, a target of azimuth Aestimatedtarget and of elevation angle Sestimatedtarget in space using at least one first linear antenna array with electronic scanning ARRAY_H comprising at least one individual antenna and at least one second linear antenna array with electronic scanning ARRAY_B comprising at least two individual antennas, said target emitting a signal in response to an interrogation from the carrier, characterized in that it comprises at least the following steps:                step 1: creating a third combined linear antenna array ARRAY_C by coupling at least one individual antenna of the antenna array ARRAY_H and at least one individual antenna of the antenna array ARRAY_B,        step 2: determining the monopulse angle ΨRxH(A,S) or ΨRxB(A,S), so as to define a first response acceptance zone ZAR1, by a measurement on the signal emitted by the target and received on one of the antenna arrays ARRAY_H or ARRAY_B, with A and S being the potential azimuth and elevation angle values of said target,        step 3: determining the monopulse angle ΨRxC(A,S), so as to define a second response acceptance zone ZAR2, by a measurement on the signal emitted by the target and received on the combined antenna array ARRAY_C, said zone being formed by one or more windows in the plane (A,S),        step 4: forming, from at least the information items ΨRxH(A,S) and ΨRxC(A,S) or ΨRxB(A,S) and ΨRxC(A,S), a third response acceptance zone ZAR3 equal to the intersection of the two zones ZAR1 and ZAR2 defined previously and making it possible to locate the target from its coordinates (Aestimatedtarget,Sestimatedtarget)        
In a variant embodiment, the method according to the invention also comprises the following step:                step 5: Forming a fourth response acceptance zone ZAR4 by eliminating the secondary windows from the zone ZAR2 by comparison of the signal level received on the antenna array ARRAY_H with that received on the antenna array ARRAY_B via an amplitude discrimination method.        
In a variant embodiment, the method according to the invention also comprises the following step:                step 6: accurately determining a measurement of the elevation angle Sestimatedtarget of the target based on the monopulse angles (ΨRxk(A,S), ΨRxC(A,S)), in which k is to be replaced by B or H, using the following equation:        
      S    estimated    target    =            [                                    a                          (                                                A                  ir                                ,                                  S                  ir                                            )                        C                    ·                                    b                              (                                                      A                    ir                                    ,                                      S                    ir                                                  )                            k                        ⁡                          (                                                Ψ                  Rx                  k                                ⁡                                  (                                      A                    ,                    S                                    )                                            )                                      +                              b                          (                                                A                  ir                                ,                                  S                  ir                                            )                        C                    ⁡                      (                                          Ψ                Rx                C                            ⁡                              (                                  A                  ,                  S                                )                                      )                              ]              [              1        -                              a                          (                                                A                  ir                                ,                                  S                  ir                                            )                        C                    ·                      a                          (                                                A                  ir                                ,                                  S                  ir                                            )                        k                              ]                      in which a(Air,Sir)k and a(Air,Sir)C are parameters dependent on the direction of pointing of the antennas which are calculated on the basis of the patterns of said individual antennas respectively used to form the antenna array ARRAY_H (or ARRAY_B) and the antenna array ARRAY_C,        in which b(Air,Sir)k(ΨRxk(A,S)) are obtained by a polynomial modeling of the trend of the monopulse angle as a function of the azimuth for a fixed elevation angle value, or as a function of the elevation angle for a fixed azimuth value, with k=H, B or C.        
In a variant embodiment, the method according to the invention also comprises the following step:                step 7: accurately determining a measurement of the azimuth Aestimatedtarget of the target based on the monopulse angles (ΨRxk(A,S),ΨRxC(A,S)) and on a measurement of the elevation angle Sestimatedtarget of the target, in which k is to be replaced by B or H, using the following equation:Aestimatedtarget=a(Air,Sir)kSestimatedtarget+b(Air,Sir)k(ΨRxk(A,S))        in which a(Air,Sir)k are parameters dependent on the direction of pointing of the antennas and calculated on the basis of the patterns of said individual antennas used to form the antenna arrays ARRAY_H or ARRAY_B,        in which b(Air,Sir)k(ΨRxk(A,S)) are parameters obtained by a polynomial modeling of the trend of the monopulse angle as a function of the azimuth for a fixed elevation angle value, or as a function of the elevation angle for a fixed azimuth value, with k=B or H.        
In a variant embodiment, the antenna arrays ARRAY_H and ARRAY_B are located on the nose cone of said carrier and the antenna array ARRAY_H is located vertically to the antenna array ARRAY_B.
In a variant embodiment, the interrogation mode from the carrier to the target is an IFF mode.
Also the subject of the invention is a system for locating a target by a carrier equipped with a primary radar and a secondary radar, characterized in that it comprises an interrogation-response system which comprises at least a first antenna array, a second antenna array, a switching matrix, a beam combiner, a receiver and a computer suitable for implementing the characteristics of the elevation angle and azimuth location method described previously.